1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling image processing to control processing of image data transferred from a host computer, or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for controlling image processing that receives image data from a host computer, or the like, in the form of PDL data described using the page description language (hereinafter, referred to as the PDL), and also relates to a method of controlling the processing of images.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, the printing operation has been executed per printing job in a printing system, in which PDL data are received from a host computer, or the like, and images are processed and transferred for the image formation thereof. A unit set by a user in printing a document using an application program on a host computer is, in general, defined as a printing job. Each of such printing jobs transferred from the host computer has hitherto been processed for printing individually.
Since each printing job transferred from a host computer is processed for printing individually in the conventional image processing apparatus described above, the problems below are encountered.
(1) When each printing job is executed for printing in a printer, the printer is actuated and suspended per printing job. Therefore, if a printer takes a long time to be actuated and suspended, a waiting time between jobs becomes longer, leading to unfavorable performance.
(2) For a printer connected to an image processing apparatus, which is capable of printing on the right and reverse sides of one printing sheet, it is impossible to form a page contained in different jobs on the right and reverse sides of one sheet.
(3) For an image processing apparatus, which is provided with an N-in-1 printing function that enables the apparatus to print N-page images side by side on one sheet, it is impossible to form the pages contained in different jobs on one sheet.
(4) For a printer connected to an image processing apparatus, which is provided with a sort printing function to sort and to print jobs on plural pages or plural sheets, partly or per job, it is impossible to sort and to print pages contained in different jobs together.
(5) For a printer connected to an image processing apparatus, which is provided with a sort-staple printing function where stapling is made per sorted sheet after a sort printing, it is impossible to execute the sort-staple printing for pages included in different jobs together.
(6) Also, when a user produces one document by dividing it into a plurality of files, there is a need for the user to sort each of them manually, if each document is printed individually.
(7) Further, when a user produces one document using a plurality of applications, there is a need for the user to sort them manually, when the documents are each printed individually. If the user produces the first and third pages using an application for producing documents, and then, produces the second and fourth pages using another application for producing graphics, or the like, the user should manually sort them after printing, for example.
Furthermore, when one document is divided and produced by a plurality of users responsible for the divided portions, respectively, it is necessary for the users to print each of them individually and to sort them manually.